


Disagreement on the Carriage

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: After a mix up with their orders, Harry and Lucius has to share one carriage, something that is not taken lightly by either one





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old story written for a rair pairs fest, probably from back in 2014-2015

Radiant sunshine peeked between the leaves as they rustled in the soft summer breeze, casting shadows across Harry’s calm face. Birds chirped as they searched for food for their little ones, who patiently waited in the nest for their parents to return. Harry was mesmerized by their skills as they moved swiftly through the branches. 

Harry had asked for a private carriage because he wanted some peace before the wedding ceremony of Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. He was lost in his thoughts, staring through the window at the wonderful nature outside, when the door to his carriage was ripped open.

Lucius Malfoy gazed inside from the doorway, his lip curling in an annoyed sneer. “Potter,” the man said in a stuck up voice. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m sitting, in _my_ carriage,” Harry answered him. 

Lucius did not seem to be amused. “I was told this is _my_ carriage, and I would appreciate it if you departed.” 

Harry refused to move, especially from someone like Lucius; he was done taking orders from people he did not like.

“Well, _I_ ordered a private carriage, and they gave me this one, so I’d say it’s mine.” 

Lucius stared at Harry, probably trying to scare him into doing as he wished; sadly for him Harry did not care. “Stare as much as you want,” Harry said, “ I refuse to move.” 

Lucius’ hand twitched as if he wanted to pull his wand, but refrained, taking a step backwards. “I suggest we seek out the manager and ask him to straighten out this mess,” Lucius said, sneering.

While Harry did not like the idea of leaving his carriage, he knew it was a fair suggestion. Nodding he stepped out of the carriage and walked with Lucius over to the door that led to the manager’s office. Lucius used the serpent-headed handle of his walking stick to knock on the door after he entered the office, startling the manager who was going through a pile of papers.

“Gentlemen, how may I help you?” the manager asked with a smile.

“I believe there has been a mistake with the carriages. Mr Potter and I each ordered a private carriage, but we were guided to the same one.”

“Well,” the manager began, slightly nervous. “You see, I asked an intern to take the orders, and he managed to mix up the papers and assigned several patrons to the same carriage.”

Harry kept his mouth shut since he did not want to say something rude to the manager, who was clearly trying his best. Lucius, on the other hand, did not take the news as easily.

“I suggest you find me another carriage because I refuse to share mine with an insufferable brat!” Lucius exclaimed, as the manager fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Hey, that’s not a nice thing to say about the boy who saved your ass!” Harry snapped back.

Lucius turned his attention back to Harry. “For your information, Potter, I did not require saving.” 

Harry laughed mirthlessly. “Is that so? When I saw you during the war, you were barely able to stand on your own because you were drunk. Your wife fought more than you did.”

“Insolent brat!” Lucius screamed, pulling out his wand.

“Don’t forget I fought Voldemort and won,” Harry said, mocking the former Slytherin.

“That was all luck, boy.” Lucius snarled. “I on the other hand am a master duellist.” 

Harry couldn’t help but snicker at Lucius’ bragging. 

“Gentlemen,” the manager said, trying to split them up.

“Master duellist!” Harry spat disdainfully. “Don’t make me laugh. All you know is how to act like a spoiled snob, and make others feel like crap.”

As Lucius advanced, Harry whipped out his wand, preparing to cast a Shield Charm, when the manager interrupted them impatiently. “Gentlemen, if you don’t move the duel outside, neither one of you will be allowed in my carriages.”

They stared furiously at each other, each refusing to give in. 

“Sharing a carriage with one other person is not so bad,” the manager said appeasingly. “There was one man that had to share his carriage with a family of five.” 

Harry was sure the five were most likely George, Percy, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. He knew Ron and Hermione had decided to share their carriage with Molly and Arthur.

“Sounds like the Weasley clan,” Lucius said with a sneer. Anyone who did not know their history would not think it was rudely meant, but Harry caught the insult.

“At least they love each other,” Harry said offhandedly. “You, on the other hand, have almost nothing. One son, who will soon marry and leave you, and a wife that is most likely tired of seeing your face.” He knew he had taken it too far, but Lucius Malfoy brought out a hatred in him that he hadn’t realised he still held.

“How dare you speak about my family that way!” Lucius hissed. 

“Please, gentlemen. You’re the last guests, and this is the last carriage. If you wish to reach the ceremony in time, you will have to leave soon.” 

They maintained their stance, as if refusing to listen, but then Lucius lowered his wand. “Is there no other way we can reach our destination?

The manager paused, thinking. “You could always go on horseback,” he suggested.

Harry nervously looked at one of the horses outside. “I don’t know how to ride a horse,” he admitted.

“At least I possess another skill you don’t,” Lucius said, laughing.

“Growing up a spoiled brat had its perks I see.” Harry found it ridiculously easy to provoke Lucius.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you, Potter?” Lucius sneered. “Are you acting like an idiot because you just can’t stand people who are better than you?”

“I just don’t like people who are raised to be snobs.” Harry didn’t have time to say anything else before the manager pushed them out of his office.

“If one of you should decide to ride horseback, you may knock on my door, if not, I suggest you take the offer of a shared carriage.” The manager smiled kindly before quickly closing his door.

When they were alone, Harry turned towards Lucius with his arms folded. “I know how we can decide,” he said, watching as Lucius raised an eyebrow. “The one who was sitting in the carriage first gets to choose.”

“In your dreams, Potter,” Lucius said, unamused. “I think the eldest should decide.” he said with a smirk.

Harry scoffed, throwing up his hands. “That is the dumbest idea I have heard yet. It’s not my fault that you’re ancient. However, it _is_ your fault for showing up late.”

“If I had known my carriage would be occupied by an insufferable upstart like you, I would have hexed you as soon as I saw your scrawny scar face.” Lucius stood up straight and cleared his voice. “I would love to continue this argument, but I have better things to do, like reaching the ceremony of my son’s wedding before it’s over.” He turned on the spot, and briskly walked to the carriage, entering it with a flourish befitting a king. 

“Don’t think you can leave without me,” Harry said firmly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as Harry jumped into the carriage. “You better keep your mouth closed, I do not wish to be interrupted by our mindless dialogue.” Because of his foolish demand, Harry decided to ignore the man the rest of the trip.

-o-

Shortly after the carriage began to roll Harry closed his eyes. The sounds of the wheels clacking upon the cobblestones, and the swaying of the carriage was all it took for him to fall asleep.

When he awakened he noticed the sky had grown dark.

“Welcome back,” Lucius said dryly. 

Harry turned to look at him. 

Lucius’ lip curled into an unmistakable smile as he went on, “I don’t know how much more of your snoring I could take before I pushed you out of the carriage.”

“Like you’re perfect when you sleep,” Harry replied, annoyed. He took a look at Lucius and decided to ask him. Harry knew he was not obliged to be kind, but demanding an answer would not help him. Avoiding the sharp tone he took a chance and asked. “How long was I asleep?”

“Like you’re perfect when you sleep,” Harry replied, annoyed. He turned his head to the right and left, shaking the kinks out of it when he realised he had no idea how far they had left to go. He watched Lucius as he was deliberately ignoring Harry. “Um, how long was I out?” 

Lucius gazed at Harry a few seconds before answering. “Nearly two hours,” he replied coldly.

Still angry over the fact that he had to share his carriage with Lucius, Harry crossed his arms and complained once more. “I don’t understand why they couldn’t have arranged a Portkey for the guests, instead of making us spend four hours in a carriage.”

“I take it you don’t know about neutral ground, where magic will not work?” Lucius said, as if delighted to find Harry lacking.

“I guess you don’t know how to be polite,” Harry answered rudely. He was not in a good mood and did not appreciate the way Lucius took pride in making him feel like a fool.

“At least I’m polite enough not to get offended by every snotty comment you make, Potter, unlike you, who clearly has no manners.” 

Irritated by Lucius’ insults, Harry stood up, prepared to tell the man just what he thought about his idea of politeness, but then the carriage drove over a few larger rocks. The carriage shook so hard that Harry lost his balance and fell into Lucius’ lap. 

He struggled in Lucius’ lap like a fish out of water as he got to his feet. The carriage hit a bump in the road and sent him sprawling once more, face planted firmly between Lucius’ tights. He took a deep breath, trying to regain control, pushed himself off and back into his own seat. Harry stared out of the window, cheeks burning with humiliation. He hoped they would reach the ceremony soon. Nothing had turned out as he thought it would, not only was his ex-girlfriend marrying his nemesis, but he was also trapped with the father of that same nemesis four hours in a carriage. 

Lucius suddenly began to laugh, which did not help Harry’s already bad mood. 

“What’s so funny?” Harry demanded.

“Seeing your face when you fell into my lap was priceless,” Lucius gasped, clutching his knees to steady himself. “Watching you desperately trying to get away…” He dissolved in giggles.

Not appreciating the way Lucius made fun of him, Harry crossed his arms and gave Lucius one of the nastiest stares he could produce. “So, you enjoyed seeing me in your lap?” Harry asked boldly. 

Lucius stopped laughing.

Harry’s victory was short lived when the situation changed with a simple comment from Lucius: “I do enjoy seeing pretty little boys between my legs.” 

Harry’s cheeks grew hot as the connotation of what Lucius had said set in. Harry wanted to reply with something nasty, but feared his voice would betray him as his body was doing..

Feeling ill over the fact that he found Lucius’ taunting exciting, he cleared his voice and turned his head away from Lucius, hoping his cock would calm down again.

“I thought nothing could embarrass the boy who lived, twice, and vanquished the Dark Lord, twice,” Lucius drawled. 

Still embarrassed over the way his body had reacted, Harry continued to ignore Lucius. 

“Are you embarrassed, Potter?.”

Harry wanted to answer Lucius, but couldn’t find the right words, fighting to keep his arousal at bay. 

Lucius must have grown tired of the silent treatment. He stood up and crossed the tiny space until he looming over Harry. “I do not appreciate arrogant little children, so unless you open your mouth and speak, I’ll push you out of the carriage.”

As soon as Harry saw that Lucius was up, he tried to move so the older man wouldn’t be able to see the bulge in his trousers. 

Lucius must have noticed, because he stopped in his tracks. He looked like he was about to turn away when the carriage took a sharp turn. Instead of falling as Harry had, Lucius caught himself by holding onto the wooden luggage rack above Harry’s head. 

Harry had closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, hands protecting his head, but as nothing had hit him, he opened them again and found himself with an up close view of a distinctive bulge in Lucius’ trousers. It took him a few seconds before he remembered his hands were still raised, and he lowered them quickly. Removing his hands did nothing to make the situation less awkward. He still had a perfect view of Lucius’ bulge, which seemed to grow the longer he stared. Feeling uncomfortable about the closeness of the other man’s cock, he looked up, only to wish he hadn’t when he saw the amused smirk on Lucius’ face.

“So, this is the reason why it didn’t work out between you and Weasley,” he said rather smugly. 

Harry refused to answer, instead trying to move away, but he was stopped when Lucius held him in place by his hair, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“Isn’t it?” Lucius demanded.

Harry closed his eyes and replied, “Yes.” 

He had made Ginny promise not to tell anyone, mostly because he wasn’t ready to be openly gay. He wasn’t afraid of peoples reactions, he just didn’t want to wind up on the front page of the _Prophet_ again.

Lucius leaned in close, and in a dark and sensual voice, he shocked Harry with one simple question: “You want to kiss me?” 

Opening his eyes, Harry could see that Lucius was smiling, but not his usual know-it-all smile; it was a honest smile.

While trying to make up his mind, Harry stared at Lucius. Slowly, Lucius moved closer, their lips almost touching. Harry felt the heat from Lucius’, lips teasing him. Unable to hold back, he lifted his head the final inch until their lips touched.

Sitting down beside Harry, Lucius deepened the kiss. After a short while, Lucius moved down to Harry’s neck, kissing and biting until Harry moaned and gasped. Unable to remain still, Harry grabbed Lucius’ hair and pulled, making him growl against Harry’s neck.

When Harry felt a hand against his hard bulge, he gasped. He had not expected the man to be so forward. Lucius was skillful with buttons, and managed to free Harry’s cock within seconds. Digging his fingers into Lucius’ shoulders, Harry gasped as Lucius worked his cock. 

“I’m going to come,” Harry whispered in Lucius’ ear. 

Harry heard Lucius’ breath hitch with growing excitement. The combination of Lucius’ hand wrapped around his cock and Lucius’ lips and teeth on his neck tipped Harry over the edge. His vision went white as he held onto Lucius tightly, refusing to release him until he was sure every wave of pleasure had passed.

When Harry was calm, Lucius slowly pulled away. Harry noticed that the man was in a better mood than when they first began the trip.

Tired, Harry tucked his softening cock back in his trousers. Slightly embarrassed over what just happened between them, Harry tried to avoid Lucius’ gaze.

“Look at me,” Lucius said after a few minutes. Potter, don’t start this all over again.” Lucius moved to sit next to Harry, resting his hand on Harry’s thigh, and gently squeezing. 

Harry closed his eyes when his cock stirred. Luckily for him, it was not reacting in the same way as it had a few minutes previously.

Tired of asking, Lucius grabbed Harry’s jaw, and forced Harry to look directly at him. “There is no need to feel bad about what just happened,” he said softly, without arrogance. 

A warm feeling spread through Harry’s body when he stared into Lucius’ eyes. “I don’t feel remorse,” Harry admitted.

“Then why are you avoiding me?” 

Harry tried to pull his head away, but Lucius would not let him. “You enjoyed what I did to you?” 

Harry thought that his spectacular orgasm was proof enough of how much he had liked it. “Yes,” he admitted. 

Lucius leaned closer to Harry and kissed him again. “Come to my chambers tonight, and I’ll show you just how much _I_ enjoyed this.” 

The thought of meeting Lucius late at night was enough to make Harry moan. If a simple hand job was as amazing as it had been, then the rest must be mind-blowing. 

Lucius grabbed Harry’s shoulders, and pulled him in for another session of kissing and nibbling, making Harry cry out in pleasure.

When the carriage stopped, Harry’s cock was as hard as the first time, begging to be released and played with by Lucius. Lucius offered him a reprieve with a tap of his wand. “Meet me by the greenhouse at nine, and I’ll take care of your problem,” Lucius whispered in Harry’s ear before he exited the carriage. 

When Harry was sure there was nobody outside he left the carriage.

It wasn’t until he was outside that he noticed a man sitting in front of the carriage: it was a driver. When their eyes met, the man smiled, and Harry knew he had heard everything. Harry didn’t have a chance to feel nervous when the man placed his index finger against his lips, showing Harry he wouldn’t tell anyone.

Feeling slightly better, Harry smiled as he found a galleon, giving it to the man. “Thank you,” Harry said, turning to enter the large mansion where the wedding ceremony was being held.


End file.
